Magic, or Speed?
by TerraSpirit
Summary: After accidentally running into Terra one day, Terra decides to get Ven back the only way he knows how. After all, if there is one thing you shouldn't do, it's make Aqua angry. Which would win? Magic or Speed?


**Magic or Speed?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

**The final entry in my verses one-shots **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

If it was one thing Ven had learned during his time in the Land of Departure, it was to never _ever_ make Aqua mad. If only he had listened to Terra...

Sure it started as any ordinary day would for a Keyblade apprentice; you go into the training grounds and practice your technique, then Master Eraqus teaches you about form and gives you a lecture on the balance of Light and Dark. After lunch you practice spells and after that it was free time to study and relax.

Ven watched the sunset from the window of his room, a content smile on his face. There was a knock on his door. "Come in!" Ven called. It was Terra.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Terra asked.

Ven sat up. "Nothing really," The blonde replied. "Sorry I ran into you the other day... I didn't mean to make you spill that ice cream on your shirt."

Terra shook his head. "Don't worry about it," He said and pointed to the window. "I hear there is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, I'll race you to the summit."

Ven jumped to his feet. A race? Terra was obviously no match for him in a footrace, why would he challenge him? And why was there that evil glint in Terra's eyes? Who cares! It's a race! "You're on!" Ven said and bolted for the door. "Go!" He shouted as he thundered down the hallway.

Terra chuckled. "Always in a hurry," He said as he walked down the hallway in the opposite direction and into the courtyard. He summoned his Glider and headed for the summit. "Sorry Ven, payback time." He whispered.

Ven turned a corner and looked behind him. Terra was nowhere to be see, left in the dust. Ven grinned to himself as he turned back around and gasped. He slipped on what appeared to be something spilled on the floor and it sent him hurdling forward and he crashed into a door. Ven heard an explosion and a squeel from the other side of the door. He rubbed his head as he looked up at the door and he felt his heart stop.

The door was decorated in various shades of blue, and a simple note was plastered onto it. It read: **Testing a new spell, DO NOT MAKE ANY NOISE! **The door slowly creaked up as Ven crawled backward, revealing Aqua, who was covered in soot and her hair was singed. She did not look happy.

Of course, she _was _having a bad day to begin with, Terra had complained to her again about stopping her midnight research as it was keeping the poor guy awake, which she would have been fine with if he hadn't asked her to so rudely. "Look," He had said. "Because of your stupid experiments, I haven't gotten any sleep for the past week. Do them during the day!" First of all, they were not stupid! Then Master Eraqus had doubled her training because he believed she could 'handle it'. Now this...

"Aqua," Ven gulped. "Didn't see that um... door there."

"Ventus..." Aqua growled. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his feet. "What was that for?"

"Well you see, Terra and I were racing and..." Ven said quickly.

Aqua looked passed Ven. "I don't see Terra..."

"Well I must have been to fast for him," Ven said.

Aqua shook her head and started to drag Ven down the hall.

'This is _not _good,' Ven thought. He had never seen Aqua mad before, but from what he heard from Terra it was a bad thing.  
Aqua dragged Ven down the stairs into the main hall of the castle were he saw Master Eraqus sitting down at a corner table reading a book and drinking tea.

"Master Eraqus!" Ven called. Eraqus looked up, blinked and took a sip of his tea.

Aqua shot the master a look and he went back to reading his book. Aqua dragged the helpless boy out into the training grounds and dropped him. Ven rolled around and got to his feet as Aqua summoned her Keyblade. The sight would have made Ven laugh; Aqua covered in soot from head to toe and her hair singed here and there, while swinging her Keyblade back and forth but since her Keyblade was directed at him... you get the picture.

Ven summoned his Keyblade. "Aqua, I'm sorry!" He told the bluenette.

"I wonder which is better," Aqua replied. "Magic, or Speed?" She stepped back and pointed her Keyblade at Ven. "Fira!" She shouted and the magical fire ball sprang from the tip of the blade. Ven jumped to the side and charged her and slashed. She was too quick however as she blocked and cartwheeled away. "Blizzara!" She shouted and a chunk of ice blasted toward Ven.

Ven dived underneath the spell and tossed his Keyblade at Aqua, who jumped over it and took aim with another spell. She noticed Ven's Keyblade coming back like a boomerang and changed her stance. "Barrier!" and a crystal ball formed around Aqua and deflected the incoming Keyblade.

Ven resummoned his Keyblade and charged Aqua as she landed. She slashed and he rolled behind her and pointed his Keyblade at the sky. "Aero!" He shouted and a small tornado formed around them.

Suddenly, Aqua began to glow and began to float. "Spell Weaver!" She shouted and entered the drive and rolled out of the tornado.

She tossed her Keyblade at Ven, where he blocked and entered his own drive. "Fever Pitch!" He yelled and rushed toward Aqua.

Aqua brought up her barrier again to block against the flurry of slices Ven brought. "Shatter!" Aqua yelled and her barrier broke apart and pushed Ven away. He landed on his feet and shook his head.

"Aqua enough! I don't won't to fight anymore!" He said. "I didn't mean to mess up your experiment... there was something slick on the floor and I slipped!"

Aqua blinked. "Something slick?"

"Please, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you!"

Aqua sighed and dismissed her Keyblade. "I'm sorry Ven, I didn't mean to get so mad at you... It's just not been my day today."

Ven smiled. "We all have those days right? Cheer up, I'm sure tomorrow will be better."

Aqua smiled. "Thanks Ven."

Ven nodded. "Come on, Terra said that there might be a meteor shower tonight, let's all watch it together!"

Aqua giggled. "Okay, come on let's go."

As they headed toward the summit, Ven paused and scratched his head.  
"What is it Ven?" Aqua asked.

"Terra should of passed us by now if he was racing me..." Ven said. "He should have been behind me and slipped on that stuff too..."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Aqua said. "I'm sure he will be fine."

But up on the summit, Terra chuckled as he leaned up against a rock. "Maybe now she'll stop those midnight experiments... and teach him to slow down..."

* * *

**So it was Terra's master plan all along to get Ven back and stop Aqua's experiments. Who knew he could be so mean!**

**I really enjoyed writing this little fic**

**This is the final oneshot in the verses series, who do you think is the strongest out of the three?**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
